Partida
by jaen-snape
Summary: Noche antes de la Gran Batalla Final. Dos personas están a solas a orillas del lago, preparando sus mentes para lo que va a acontecer pronto y sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Precuela de Foto en blanco y negro. Menciones de SLASH HPSS


**PARTIDA  
**_por Jaen Snape_

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JK Rowling. No son utilizados con ánimo de lucro. Más bien para mi propia diversión y por supuesto para la de la gente que esté leyendo mis ideas locas._

**Advertency:**_ Mención de SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO)_

**Paring:**_ Severus/Harry_

**Rating: **_PG_

**Summary:**_ Noche antes de la Gran Batalla Final. Dos personas están a solas a orillas del lago, preparando sus mentes para lo que va a acontecer pronto y sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Precuela de **Foto en blanco y negro**. Menciones de SLASH HPSS_

**NdA:**_ Hola a todas._

_Aquí ando de nuevo y por petición de varias personitas, les dejo aquí la precuela de **Foto en blanco y negro**, ya que se ve que les gustó el songfic que hice. Triste e intenso, tal y como no pensé hacerlo, pero supongo que no ayudó la cancioncita que escogí y la decepcionante búsqueda de nuevos fics de Harry y Sevie... Pero en fin... fue lo que hubo y heme aquí, elaborando esta precuela._

_Besos a todas y aunque suene ridículo: Cybergalletitas para todas. (Si la que inventó esa palabrita lo lee... espero me permitas usarla ')_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Harry había salido del Gran Comedor hacía apenas media hora. Sabía lo que se le venía encima. Antes de la cena, el director le había llamado a su despacho para informarle de los últimos acontecimientos y planes para el día siguiente.

Sería un día duro y el caos de sentimientos que lo invadían no ayudaban precisamente en la tarea de tener que luchar. No lo podía evitar o simplemente no quería evitarlo. Sabía que eran muchas las vidas que estaban en juego y aunque sus amigos le habían dicho que en todo momento estarían con él, aún sentía un vacío en él. No se atrevía a hablar con la persona que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y resultó que esa noche, durante la cena, no le había visto aparecer.

Tenía la esperanza de verle, de por lo menos poderse despedir de él, para así, por lo menos saber que no había fallado patéticamente. No quería dejar lazos en aquel mundo. Estaba casi seguro de su destino y sólo deseaba poder despedirse de la persona que poco a poco había conseguido colarse en su corazón.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo sorprendió. Al dar la vuelta se vio cara a cara con Severus Snape, lucía más pálido de lo que era normal en él, pero sabía los motivos. Se había descubierto a sí mismo, aquella tarde, Voldemort lo había llamado y él mismo había admitido su traición, mas no sabía cómo diablos había logrado escapar de las garras del enemigo.

No podía creer en la maldita suerte que lo había acompañado y sabía que él no había visto nada, porque las clases que había retomado durante las vacaciones de Navidad habían dado sus frutos y mantenía su mente cerrada todo el tiempo. Pero ahora... veía a su Profesor de Pociones de una manera tan distinta a cómo lo había hecho por años...

Sonrió y en un arranque le abrazó, dándole una y otra vez las gracias por todo lo que por él había hecho y arriesgado. Por las clases que le había dado y sabiendo lo poco paciente que era el hombre. Pero no se atrevió a decir el verdadero motivo de su arranque, no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes, no teniendo la batalla tan cerca y menos pensando que quizá él llegara a ser el vencido.

Sorprendentemente, Snape respondió al abrazo y susurró siseando, palabras de consuelo para su pupilo que hundió su cara en los pliegues de la túnica de su profesor, aspirando el aroma que éste desprendía. Con disimulo, Snape le metió una ajada foto en el bolsillo a su pupilo para que si algo le ocurría a él, por lo menos tuviera un recuerdo de la persona quien aprendió a comprenderle y en secreto, a amarle.

Snape le besó la frente y le dijo que él se iba a ir y que esperaba tenerlo de vuelta para poderle incordiar de nuevo.

Arrancándole una suave sonrisa de los labios. No podía ser menos, amaba el sarcasmo en la voz de su profesor, era una de las características del hombre que lo atraían profundamente y aunque quería imaginárselo diciendo tiernas palabras después de una desenfrenada noche, no podía, simplemente, esas cosas no podían ser, porque sabía que lo odiaba por todo lo que sufrió por parte de su padre y su padrino, pero, aún así, la esperanza de poderle tener así de nuevo otra vez, pero con otras intenciones, eran posibles, la esperanza era palpable en el ambiente y aunque no se daba cuenta, el otro pensaba exactamente lo mismo que él.

Severus lo apartó de él casi bruscamente, para ver directamente esos orbes esmeraldas y perderse por primera vez, permitiéndose estudiarle y ver lo que había más allá de la mirada de gratitud y lo que vio le conmovió.

Dolor, angustia, anhelo, aceptación de muerte, conmoción, adoración, arrepentimiento, confusión, amor, cariño, pena... sentimientos tan contrariados y a la vez tan duros y verdaderos que lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Snape, quien decidió que era hora de apartar su mirada de la de su pupilo.

Harry lo vio, vio el pánico en la mirada de Severus, el aterramiento que le provocaba la batalla tan próxima y quiso gritarle que no estaba solo, que él quería estar a su lado, protegerle con su propia vida si eso era posible y hasta morir por él, mas se calló y vio partir a Severus hacia el interior del castillo y sólo pudo hacer una cosa, caer de rodillas sobre el césped y llorar, solitaria, amarga e impotentemente.

La última oportunidad se le estaba esfumando entre los dedos, sabía que o él o Severus podían caer en aquella batalla y, aún así, no había hecho nada para por lo menos cambiar una cosa entre él y su profesor. No pudo decirle lo que por él estaba pasando, lo que en verdad sentía y lo que en verdad quería del otro hombre.

—¡POR QUÉ! —chilló, desgarrándose la voz. Al grito siguió un trueno que quebró aquel anochecer. No lo pudo evitar. Le dolía tener esa maldita mala suerte. No había hablado en claro, aunque él lo había deseado, lo habría clamado, pero por una razón desconocida no lo había dicho y ahora... quizá... no volvería a ver al hombre.

—¿Harry? —la voz de Hermione hizo que Harry se pusiera en pie. La chica vio las lágrimas en las mejillas y comprendió que no se había atrevido a decir lo que en realidad sentía, por eso se le acercó y lo abrazó.

Entonces y sólo entonces, Harry se dio cuenta de la suerte que tenía al tener a una amiga, devolvió el abrazo y lloró, lloró por lo que no se había podido hacer, por lo que no había podido decir.

Hermione estaba con él, aunque se hubieran distanciado por la relación de sus dos amigos, seguía con él y eso le animaba en parte. No podía evitar las lágrimas, ahora que fluían libres, ahora que les había dado rienda suelta.

—No te rindas Harry, pase lo que pase, no te dejes vencer, porque estoy segura que pronto podrás estar con él, sabes que él no es un hombre que deje fluir sus sentimientos y menos ahora, debes tener tu mente cerrada, con más empeño, tu talón de Aquiles, ahora es Snape y si te descuidas y le dejas ver tus sentimientos hacia el traidor del Lado Oscuro, puedes estar seguro que lo va a utilizar para desestabilizarte y no debes permitir que eso ocurra. Prométemelo, Harry. Prométeme que serás fuerte, pase lo que pase... —decía la chica acariciándole el cabello a su amigo, quien lloraba en su cuello, mojándole la túnica escolar.

—Mione... no pude, no pude decirle nada... Tengo miedo... ¡Merlín! ¡Estoy aterrado! —decía Harry entre sollozos y Hermione comenzó a calmarle con palabras de consuelo.

—Lo sé, Harry, lo sé. Pero debes ser fuerte, no lo hagas por el Mundo Mágico o por mí o por Ron o por tus amigos, hazlo por ti, por Snape, por vuestra felicidad. Para podérselo decir después —le decía susurrándole al oído—. Ahora, vamos, debes descansar. Ve a la torre, yo iré a la enfermería para pedirle a la señora Pomfrey una poción para dormir sin sueños.

Harry partió con pesados pasos y por el pasillo vio a Severus, pero cuando iba acercando vio cómo éste desaparecía en una neblina blanca y se dio cuenta que había sido un espejismo por culpa del cansancio, así que se volvió a derrumbar. Hermione apareció entonces y lo ayudó a levantarse y a llegar hasta su habitación. Le dio la poción y lo veló hasta que cayó dormido.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

La mañana se presentó algo nublada, algunos lejanos truenos y relámpagos se veían. Parecía que los acontecimientos que tenían que ocurrir en aquel día de verano, se habían puesto de acuerdo con el clima.

Harry despertó algo más calmado, pero aún lucía como si una enfermedad se hubiera instalado permanentemente en él. Pero aún con su aspecto, se levantó, se bañó y despertó a Ron quien al verle le dio palabras de ánimo, pero no resultaron ser muy, digamos, reconfortantes.

Cuando bajaron a la Sala Común, se encontraron a Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Parvati y Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Cho Chang, Terry Bott, Neville Longbottom, Zacharias Smith, Susan Bones, Lee Jordan, Fred y George, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Luna Lovegood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finningan, algunos Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Nimphradora Tonks, Kingsley, Mundungus Fletcher y algunos miembros más, conocidos también de La Orden del Fénix.

Harry sonrió levemente y aunque le alegraba ver a todos los que fueron miembros en quinto año de la ED, también un vacío era lo que tenía en el corazón, porque Snape no estaba entre sus amigos y no lo podía evitar. Una mano de Ron se posó en su hombro para impartirle confianza, que confiara en sí mismo, le había dicho Severus en más de una clase y ahora le necesitaba tanto... necesitaba por lo menos oír aquellas palabras de la boca de Snape una sola vez más.

Pero no dijo nada más. Acabó de bajar las escaleras, se abrazó a cada uno de los presentes y todos salieron de la Sala Común para dirigirse a la entrada. La profesora McGonagall había pedido a los del Ministerio que regulaban los exámenes de aparición y desaparición que se los hicieran en el mismo curso, por eso, cada semana una vez, se trasladaban hasta el Ministerio y eran instruidos en la desaparición. Hacía apenas dos semanas habían recibido por correo lechuza las licencias de desaparición.

Allí, en la entrada, encontraron a todo el cuerpo docente. Pomfrey había pedido a algunos compañeros de San Mungo que los acompañaran para los heridos que pudiera haber en la batalla, así que ella y los demás medimagos y medibrujas estaban en la entrada, junto al Director y todo el cuerpo docente, preparados para partir a la lucha.

Harry pudo ver a Severus justo a la derecha de Albus, tenía un aspecto horrible, pero se le veía tranquilo. Intentó acercarse, pero entonces fue cuando Albus dio la orden de partir. Quitó las barreras anti-desaparición y todos vislumbraron el Campo de los Mundiales de Quidditch de hacía tres años, en donde sería la batalla.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Pronto llegaron al lugar de batalla. Allí, algunos aurores ya habían comenzado la lucha, que aunque eran menor en número, aún estaban consiguiendo algo de terreno, pero sabían que esos mortífagos eran de los niveles inferiores y que a medida que la lucha avanzara, los mortífagos más cercanos y allegados al Dark Lord, aparecerían.

Harry llegó poco después que Dumbledore y los Miembros de la Orden. Hermione y Ron le seguían y a ellos los que fueron miembros de la ED. Los demás miembros de las casas, llegaron vía traslador.

Cuando Harry vio a Snape, se dio cuenta que los mortífagos iban directos a él y aunque quería irlo a ayudar, vio como Lastrange acorralaba a Ginny y a Luna. Entonces tuvo que decidir salvar a sus amigos. Sabía que Snape podría arreglárselas sin él, así que avanzó aturdiendo a cuantos mortífagos se interpusieran en su camino.

Cuando llegó, Lastrange estaba a punto de matar a las dos muchachas, por eso la llamó.

—¡Lastrange! —dijo y obtuvo la atención de la mortífaga que se giró sobre sus talones hacia él.

—¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? —dijo de manera burlona. Ginny y Luna entendieron y salieron de ahí para ir a ayudar a Neville que se las veía negras con un par de mortífagos.

—Ya ves, Bella, no olvido —dijo de manera indiferente, aunque su voz le temblaba de rabia.

—¡Oh, ya veo! Pero nada puedes hacer contra mí, pequeño imbécil.

—¿Estás completamente segura, Lastrange? ¿No será al revés? Creo que si te atrevieras a hacerme cualquier cosa, tu "_señor_" no te dejaría vivir ni un segundo —se burló Harry.

La cara de Bellatrix Lastrange cambió completamente. No había pensado en eso, además de que el Señor Oscuro había dado ordenes específicas en cuanto al chico Potter. Una mueca entre desprecio y temor apareció en su cara.

Antes que la mortífaga tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Harry le lanzó un maleficio aturdidor y ésta cayó al suelo inconsciente. Corrió entonces al ver cómo los mortífagos se estaban ensañando de lo lindo con su profesor de pociones, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, Lord Voldemort se le materializó delante suya.

«¡Genial!» pensó con fastidio Harry. Justo en el momento en el que iba a rescatar a su amado, va y aparece la persona que menos deseaba ver.

—Hola, Harry. Volvemos a encontrar —dijo el Lord con voz glacial.

—No creas que sea una grata visita la tuya, Voldemort —dijo mordazmente Harry mirándolo con profundo odio.

—Para mí tampoco es grato estar aquí, con tanta gente —contestó el otro.

Harry podía ver la encarnizada batalla que estaba teniendo lugar. Draco Malfoy, en un momento, se quitó la máscara blanca y chilló:

—¡AHORA, TODOS LOS QUE ESTÁN DE MI PARTE! ¡DESCUBRIOS Y LUCHAD POR LA LIBERACI"N DEL TERROR DEL MUNDO MÁGICO! —a esas palabras, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y algunos rostros de alumnos Slytherin se quitaron las máscaras y se giraron para comenzar a ayudar a los que estaban de parte de Dumbledore. Harry sonrió ante eso y alzó la varita.

—Te quedaste sin muchos de los jóvenes aprendices de mortífago, Voldemort, tú mismo has caído en una trampa y ahora, pierdes fieles —la expresión que el Lord tenía en la cara, llenó de una pequeña satisfacción que le hizo coger más confianza aún a sí mismo.

Voldemort giró hacia Harry y preparándose para atacar dio un paso al frente, pero Harry estaba preparado, Voldemort intentó entonces penetrar en la mente de Harry para buscar una debilidad en el otro, pero algo se lo impedía.

—¿Qué pasa, Voldemort? ¿Es que no puedes entrar en mi mente? —dijo burlonamente —. La Occlumency es muy útil, ¿cierto?

—Maldito bastardo, Potter... —musitó Voldemort.

Harry rió por un momento, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura y se preparó para el duelo final. Para el momento culminante y para su muerte o el asesinato.

Todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral, parecía como si tan sólo existieran él y el Lord, pero sabía que no era así, podía ver a la gente luchando desenfrenadamente, pero tan sólo oía los movimientos de su enemigo, un simple movimiento o una simple respiración profunda, eso era su magia que sólo quería hacerle estar alerta.

El primer hechizo que su enemigo lanzó lo logró parar y los dos hechizos chocaron en el aire, y de nuevo aquella conexión que los había conectado en cuarto curso, en aquel cementerio...

La luz dorada conectaba ambas varitas, pero esta vez, Harry estaba preparado y la luz dorada iba hacia la varita de su enemigo, porque sabía que era la única manera de lograr vencer a su enemigo. Era un desgaste de energía, sí, pero así era como tenía que ir todo.

Faltaban pocos centímetros para que la dorada luz impactara con la otra varita y con la otra mano empuñó también la varita para dar más energía. Voldemort tenía una mueca de dolor. La energía era demasiado potente para lograr vencerla y estaba perdiendo la suya.

Poco después, la luz daba, finalmente, a la varita del Dark Lord y los espectros que había muerto comenzaban de nuevo a resurgir. Cuando llegaron a los padres de Harry, él tan sólo les sonrió al verlos, porque ellos le animaban, le decían palabras de ánimo para que resistiera, que ellos los avisarían cuando fuera el momento para apartar el contacto y aplicarle el Avada.

Los espectros iban saliendo, parecía que no tenían fin, de vez en cuando, la marca tenebrosa salía en forma de espectro, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que parar el contacto. Al fin, salió primero un espectro de un niño de no menos de siete años, a continuación una mujer de aspecto severo, el último espectro se fijó en Voldemort y lo miró con profundo desprecio, supo entonces quienes eran, los señores Riddle.

—¡Ahora, Harry! —oyó decir a su madre.

—¡Harry, ya! —dijo su padre.

Apartó el contacto de la varita y con voz alta y clara pronunció el maleficio imperdonable de la muerte. Una luz verde salió de su varita e impactó de lleno en el pecho del enemigo quien aulló y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. El torrente de luz, se estaba llevando la "vida" de Lord Voldemort y eso era algo que muchos estaban viendo, pues en cuanto las varitas habían comenzado la conexión, todos habían parado de luchar.

Cuando el inerte cuerpo de Lord Voldemort cayó al suelo, Harry tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no caer. Vio por última vez los espectros de sus padres y las lágrimas lo invadieron, pero se les acercó para decirles:

—Padre, madre, tengo que deciros algo, tengo que saber si lo aceptaríais o no. Sobre todo tú, papá.

—Habla —dijo amorosamente su madre.

—Veréis. Me he enamorado de... de... Padre, espero que sepas aceptarlo... Me he enamorado de Snape... —dijo bajando la cabeza.

La mano espectral de su padre le alzó la cara y lo recibió con lágrimas en los ojos, pero su padre le sonrió de manera amorosa.

—Hijo, es tu felicidad y aunque no lo creas, acepto lo que tu corazón te dicte, sé que hice mal con lo que le llegué a hacer a Snivellius, pero puedes estar seguro que acepto lo que tú decidas.

—Siempre debes tener presente que te tendremos vigilado, estemos donde estemos.

—Gracias, a los dos —dijo Harry abrazándolos.

Sus padres fueron desapareciendo entre sus brazos y Cedric le puso una mano encima del hombro.

—Compañero, estoy orgulloso de ti y ahora ten cuidado y tranquilo.

Harry le sonrió.

—Cho te ha echado de menos, Diggory —le dijo.

—¿Está aquí? —pidió casi desenfrenadamente.

—Creo que sí, pero no creo que esté muy bien... —dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco —. Intentó salir conmigo, ¿sabes? Pero no hacía más que hablar de ti y de llorar.

—Oh... La verdad es que es bonita, pero algo... tonta. Pero la amé, y la sigo amando —dijo con una sonrisa. Harry se la devolvió, le estrechó la mano y se despidió de él.

Cuando todos los espectros hubieron desaparecido, la jaula dorada desapareció también y al salir, no pudo ver a sus dos mejores amigos por ningún lado. Estaba histérico. Pero unos metros más allá, vislumbró el pelo enmarañado de Hermione...

—No... —murmuró. Echó a correr hacia allí. Cuando llegó se dejó caer a su lado—. ¡Hermione, no! ¡NO!

El dolor que se instaló en su pecho aumentó cuando al lado de la chica vio a Ron, Remus y Luna.

No podía, no quería creerlo. Sus amigos, lo más importante que le había quedado después de la desaparición de Sirius... Estaban ahora muertos. Y Severus... ¿dónde estaba él?

Se levantó cargando el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amiga y giró sobre sí mismo para observar si se encontraba atendiendo a algún herido. Poco a poco enfocó su mirada y vio aparecer en la lejanía a Dumbledore, parecía que él también cargaba un cuerpo. Era McGonagall... Ella... ella también cayó...

Cuando Dumbledore estuvo cerca, pudo ver en los azules ojos, sin gafas ahora, cómo lágrimas pugnaban por salir.

—¿Ha visto a Severus? —preguntó con la voz quebrada.

—No, la última vez estaba rodeado, pero con las cosas bajo control —la voz era quebrada también, el llanto era interno, pero podía ser reconocido en sus ojos.

Harry cayó de rodillas. Abrazó más fuerte a Hermione y lloró, lloró por su perdida y también por no tener con él a Severus...

—Severus... —sollozó.

Ginny apareció entonces, con Fred y George. Los gemelos cargaban a Alicia y a Katie. Hacía un año que salían con ellas y tenían los ojos hinchados. Ginny cargaba también a Neville.

Los cuatro lloraron dejando los cuerpos en el suelo y abrazándose. Algunos miembros de la Orden fueron hasta ellos y les sacaron de ahí. Ya no tenían qué hacer. No podían hacer nada más.

Harry tenía muchos pesos sobre él. Muchas muertes habían sucedido y los padres de los Weasley habían logrado sobrevivir de milagro. Se reunieron con lo que quedaba de su familia y lloraron, la señora Weasley abrazó a Harry que no pudo reprimir mucho más las lágrimas y lloró en brazos de la madre del que fue su mejor amigo.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Las semanas pasaron y Harry había pedido que reconstruyeran la Potter Manor.

Cada día salía para ir en busca de señales que lo llevaran hasta Snape, pero no había nada de él. Sólo su aura.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Bueno, hasta aquí la precuela. Es bastante tristona, lo sé, pero no lo he podido evitar, en cambio sí pude hacer que el mismo Ron muriera en la batalla... Muajaja. Esa fue una venganza por el fic **Enséñame a amar de nuevo**. Jajaja._

_Gracias por leerme y espero impaciente poder comenzar con la secuela de **Foto en blanco y negro**._

_Besos,_

_Jaen Snape_

Suma sacerdotisa de la Orden de las Mortífagas 

**_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Potteriana_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Remusiana_**

**_Miembro de El Rincón del Slash_**

**_Miembro de Reino Ayesha_**

**_Miembro de Lubricus Anonimus_**

**_Miembro de Foxlady Place_**

**_Miembro de Grupo Vanessa_**


End file.
